Conversion of Thought
by alucards conscience
Summary: OK new thing going besides Hellsing. This one is about Snape and a girl named Mortely whom he has to train on how to be a proffesor, theres a problem however when he finds out she is homeschooled and falling for him, please enjoy and comment thanks!


Conversion of Thought

This is going to be about Snape of course and my many creative ways to annoy him (poor man). I came up with the idea of him tutoring a young woman who was home schooled and him in the path of someone who proves to be able to change him before he can protest. Many hilarious adventures are about to begin. Yeah I know waking up with the headache thing is overused lol.

I woke up that morning with the most excruciating headaches know to the wizarding world. My eyes felt like they were going to be gorged out and the top of my head being attacked by an angry hippogriff. This my luck of the morning! Of course I really couldn't complain, here I was in a comfortable bed safe from the advances of the ministry. The dark lord defeated, Dumbledore not really dead, and to my utmost disappointment neither was Sirius Black. Damn.

I got out of bed wincing at the force of gravity bestowing it's power on me and made my way dizzily to the bathroom. I thought of my unbelievable luck in having been cleared of all charges, still I had to deal with a dunderhead with a brain the size of an almond and an overly cheery old wizard in the morning, Merlin how I hated mornings. I showered (yes I shower), got dressed in a more casual style of robes and made my way to the great hall from the dungeons.

Little did I know this day was about to become even worse. As I entered the great hall I was overpowered by the unwelcome smell of vanilla and black cherry. My headache went from disaster to four alarm in an instant. "What the hell is that!" I mumbled sundering to the long table. Of course the great hall also contained a fate worse than vanilla by the name of Sirius Black. Who by chance was making his way toward me with his signature grin, had I not a headache I would have punched him. "Man Snivellus you look like hell!" His grin widened. "Care to join me in my hell?" I shot back shoving him aside. Today was going to suck for sure. "Aww wittle seviekins not feel so good" Black taunted laughing hysterically, well turns out even if you have a headache you can still punch someone. I left him stunned sprawled on the floor with his eye already puffing up. I could also see Remus Lupin who retook the dada job for the second time trying very hard not to laugh.

"Sorry, had to put your dog out of it's misery" I told him walking past, he actually choked on his pumpkin juice. "Nice Severus, you make a real good impression in the morning" Mcgonagall grumbled as I took my seat next to her. "And to think, I have a headache" I permitted myself a smile before grabbing my usual toast and coffee, I hated hot tea. The rest of the breakfast went rather well even though Black was continually giving me death glares the entire time.

Making my way to the dungeons I was so thankful it was summer and I did not have to deal with brats that can't even remember their own name for at least another three weeks. I yawned thinking of the way I was going to spend the day when it occurred to me I had put off grading some papers. Tasks like this took no time at all but as I was about to begin the ritual of getting things in order I opened one of the drawers and was met with something that squirted out, dunking it hit the top of my head instead, although now there was some kind of sticky goop running down my hair oozing down to my face. There was only one reason that could have happened and that was Back. I was a little afraid to know what this stuff was that was settling into my hair.

Another shower later, I knew I would shock people by the fact that my hair would surely be cleaner for the day. This was however till I looked in the mirror and nearly fainted. My hair which is naturally black had just been magically turned to an auburn reddish color that did nothing for my complexion and to make matters worse the ends of my hair was still black!

I got dressed again and went back to the great hall finding that everyone had already left so I went to the next best source, Dumbledore's office. On the way there I ran right smack into Tonks with her usual pink hair but it suited her, I looked like a freak! "Sorry, oyi Snape what happened?" she looked at me in shock. "Black" was the only answer I could provide along with the password to Dumbledore's office to which I practically stomped up the stairs. Little did I know he was in a meeting with a person I was about to be introduced to, perfect timing.

"Ahh Severus…" his sentence fell short when he saw the condition of my hair. "Umm, yes well there is someone I want you to meet, do warn me the next time you change appearance gave me a bit of a shock." He added his eyes twinkling. "NOT my idea… Black… gonna kill him… still have headache" I stammered in between bouts of pain and anger. "Oh I see, well this is Mortely Fairbanks and I'm sure she won't criticize your looks" Dumbledore gestured to the girl sitting in his chair. As I turned to look I was hit with the realization she was the most gorgeous woman I had ever laid eyes on! Pale with hazel, no silver eyes, dark brown hair, and the most seductive figure I'd ever seen. I then noticed what Dumbledore meant by my appearance as her bangs which were parted to the right were a bright shade of green.

"Severus close your mouth" I heard Dumbledore tell me gently. Sure enough I was standing there, my mouth open like an idiot. "I'm sorry, strange day" It occurred to me I no longer had a headache. "Umm you OK?" she asked, her voiced did not match her appearance whatsoever. It was sort of high pitched and a little girly, still she was an exquisite being. "Yes thank you, I have as they say woken on the wrong side of the bed. I nearly laughed as I said this, what was wrong with me?

"Well now that the two of you have met I should explain the situation, and Severus do try to find out what Sirius did to your hair, I doubt the students would take you seriously like that. I heard Mortely laugh a little. "Believe me I shall" I was already plotting revenge on Black, something with pain, either that or something permanent. "Severus, quit plotting" Dumbledore broke me from my thoughts, no doubt I was grinning evilly, a habit I was trying to break. I heard Mortely laugh again, amused so easily. There was an odd feeling of calm around her that I couldn't explain.

"OK down to business" Dumbledore let out a sigh and went around his desk to where he was in front of us both. "Now what torment have you set this time?" I joked. How the hell could I be in a good mood when my hair looks so weird? "Well turns out this young lady has been home schooled and she needs to graduate the correct way from a school in order to become a professor!" He said this way to cheerfully then it hit me what he wanted.

"Great your pinning her to me aren't you!" Headaches back, no matter how beautiful she was I can still spot trouble. "Well I wish you wouldn't take it like that." Dumbledore said disapprovingly. Damn he knew how to get to me. "She just needs a bit of training that's all!" he replied smiling again. "How longs this training you speak of?" I groaned. "Oh Sev you make it sound like it will be forever." He patted my back. "I know how you like to do things." I had a feeling this "training" was going to be long term. "well she could take your place" he chuckled as my eyes went wide.

"I would never do that!" Mortely looked shocked at the notion. "I know just thought I'd give him a good shock!" Dumbledore was becoming very tiresome by this point. "So you will be training her over the rest of this summer to get ready and by the way we still need you for the order" he waved us out with an almost greedy smile, I sometimes hated that man.

Stupid me goes before Mortely and forgets to hold open the door to which I got chewed out for bad manners! Ugh this is going to be a long day for sure!

m-kay end of chapter one, don't worry haven't given up on Hellsing just need a change lol. Poor sev he's gonna kill me over this lol.


End file.
